


Heat & Love

by JeniKat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Quand une rencontre impromptue sur une île paradisiaque se fait entre deux personnes, le désir naît et une merveilleuse histoire commence !
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Kudos: 7





	Heat & Love

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> *Il peut m'arriver d'en inventer pour les besoins de l'histoire. 
> 
> Note concernant les rating : Mes histoires contiennent presque toujours des lemons.

Elena devait faire un choix. Un choix entre deux vampires, deux frères : Stefan et Damon ! Elle les aimait tous les deux, pas de la même intensité, mais elle les aimait. Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à faire un choix ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu’ils ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu’elle devait choisir entre eux. Mais, en choisir un serait faire du mal à l’autre. C’était inévitable.

De plus, sa transformation non-voulue en vampire la rendait dingue sur le plan émotionnel. Cela faisait plus de six mois que la transformation était faite, que sa soif de sang était à-peu près contrôlée, et que le calme régnait à Mystic Falls. Le lycée était terminé, et ses amis avait déjà fait leur choix : Matt s’apprêtait à rejoindre Rebekah à Chicago, Bonnie et Jeremy préparaient leur départ pour Denver, et même Caroline - qui avait décidé, trois mois plus tôt, de mettre ses études entre parenthèse - avait choisi Klaus et ils roucoulaient quelque part en Europe.

_Ding-Dong !_

Quelqu’un sonna à sa porte, mais à peine fut elle dans l’escalier, que Jeremy avait déjà ouvert la porte et enlacé Bonnie. Quand ils s’embrassèrent, Elena grimaça et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle était frustrée, et pas qu’émotionnellement. Sexuellement aussi. Elle n’avait couché avec personne depuis sa transformation, sans compter que même avant ça, c’était le calme plat, alors voir son frère en pleine séance de bécotage avec sa meilleure amie, elle en devenait presque jalouse.

  * _« Elena ! »_



Relevant la tête, elle vit sa meilleure amie sur le pas de sa porte.

  * « Je peux entrer ? » demanda Bonnie.
  * « Bien sûr ! » répondit Elena en souriant.



La sorcière vint s’asseoir sur le lit, en face d’Elena, et croisa les jambes.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Bonnie.
  * « Je n’arrive pas à faire un choix. » répondit Elena.
  * « Ce n’est pas étonnant, ils sont tous les deux constamment sur ton dos à te presser de choisir. » dit Bonnie.
  * « Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? » soupira Elena.
  * « Ecoute, dans quelques jours, tu seras seule ici, Jeremy et moi on part dans trois jours, c’est réglé, mais que feras-tu, toute seule ici ? Tu continueras à te lamenter sur ton sort et sur le choix que tu dois faire. » étala Bonnie. « Alors à ta place, je partirais loin de cette ville et je vivrais ma vie, sans Stefan, sans Damon, sans personne pour te dire quoi faire pour t’obliger à faire un choix. »
  * « T’as raison, j’ai besoin de prendre du recul. » dit Elena.
  * « Exactement ! » approuva Bonnie.
  * « J’ai assez d’argent de côté, je peux donc, aller je ne sais pas moi, très loin de Mystic Falls, mais… » s’interrompit Elena.
  * « Mais quoi ? » demanda Bonnie.
  * « Je ne veux pas qu’on me retrouve. » répondit Elena.
  * « Donne-moi vingt-quatre heures, et je règlerais ce problème. » lui promit Bonnie. « En attendant, fais tes valises, et choisis-toi une destination. »



Bonnie serra la main de son amie, puis, alla voir Jeremy qui triait le reste de ses affaires.

Le lendemain, Bonnie revint chez les Gilbert, et, après avoir embrassé longuement Jeremy, retrouva Elena dans sa chambre, deux énormes valises et un petit sac de voyage sur le lit. Bonnie tendit à sa meilleure amie une sorte de talisman en forme de pentagramme. Elle le lui accrocha au cou, et Elena demanda :

  * « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »
  * « Je l’ai trouvé dans les affaires à ma grand-mère, et je l’ai ensorcelé pour qu’aucune sorcière ne puisse retrouver ta trace à part moi, et tu sais très bien que je ne dévoilerais jamais à personne où tu te trouves. » expliqua Bonnie.
  * « Merci Bonnie. » dit Elena, avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.
  * « Je serai toi, je partirais tout de suite. » lui conseilla Bonnie.



Elena acquiesça. Elle avait besoin d’air, besoin de changement, et surtout, elle avait besoin d’être seule. Il fallait qu’elle parte, c’était vital, alors elle s’empressa de dire au revoir à son frère, qui connaissait déjà ses plans, mais pour respecter sa décision ne sut pas où elle se rendait. Elena elle-même ne savait pas où elle allait. Prenant ses valises, elle les mit dans sa voiture, et, après avoir pris une petite glacière que Bonnie lui tendit, elle mit le contact et quitta Mystic Falls en trombe, tandis que la voiture de Damon arriva, Stefan arrivant à pied.

  * « Où elle va ? » demanda Damon en sortant de la voiture.
  * « Loin de vous. » répondit Jeremy.



Et pour les empêcher de la poursuivre, Bonnie utilisa sa magie pour crever les pneus de la voiture à Damon, et immobilisa Stefan et son frère.

_Quarante-huit heures plus tard !_

Elena avait roulé non-stop, droit devant elle. Les seules fois où elle s’était arrêtée, c’était pour faire le plein d’essence. Elle roulait bien mieux en pleine nuit, la circulation étant plus fluide et plus praticable. Elle finit, trois jours plus tard, par arriver dans le Tennessee, où elle se posa quelques jours. Elle résida dans un petit motel, mais au bout d’une semaine, elle se dit qu’il valait mieux quitter carrément le pays, car même avec la magie de Bonnie pour la masquer de toute trace, elle ne voulait pas voir débarquer Damon et Stefan. Elle vida deux poches de sang, et se désola en s’apercevant qu’il ne lui en restait plus que trois. Bon tant pis, elle avait appris à se nourrir d’un humain sans le tuer, alors elle aurait recours à cette solution en cas de besoin. Elle paya sa chambre et fila à l’aéroport et regarda les vols. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : elle était prête à changer de vie, à oublier son amour pour Damon et Stefan, et à être libre.

_Honolulu, Hawaii !_

Elle n’est pas belle la vie ? Elena se trouvait à Hawaii depuis trois semaines, et elle était tombée amoureuse de cette île. La vie ne lui a jamais semblé aussi douce. Elle était en ce moment même en train de faire une visite guider à _l’USS Arizona Memorial_ , et écoutait attentivement le guide conter l’attaque de _Pearl Harbor_ du 7 décembre 1941. Buvant un milk-shake à la fraise, Elena fronça les sourcils lorsqu’elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche.

Vêtu d’un jean, d’un chemise bleu nuit ouverte, d’un débardeur blanc en dessous, une paire de lunettes de soleil sous les yeux, Elijah assistait à la visite guidée, comme tous les ans, de _l’USS Arizona Memorial_. Il sentit un regard sur lui et regarda sur sa droite, et il _la_ vit.

Elle portait une jupe en jean, un débardeur beige très sexy, et ses cheveux étaient rattachés en une queue de cheval, et elle avait elle aussi une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Tous deux les enlevèrent de leurs yeux, et Elena, le sourire aux lèvres, s’approcha d’Elijah.

  * « Bonjour Elijah ! » le salua-t-elle.
  * « Elena, quelle belle surprise de te trouver ici. » lui retourna-t-il.



Elle arqua les sourcils et détailla la tenue d’Elijah. Hum, ça le changeait des costumes coûteux qu’il portait en général, mais il était… WOAH !

  * « Tu as fini l’inventaire ? » plaisanta-t-il.
  * « Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais le sens de l’humour. » s’étonna-t-elle, le sourire s’agrandissant.
  * « Ma famille se porte aussi bien qu’elle peut l’être, il n’y a plus aucune menace sur nous alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? » éluda-t-il.
  * « Très bonne décision. » approuva-t-elle.
  * « Et toi, que fais-tu à Hawaii et, avec qui es-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il par politesse.
  * « Je suis ici toute seule et je commence une nouvelle vie. » répondit-elle.
  * « Seule ? » répéta-t-il. « Est-ce que les Salvatore savent où tu es ? »
  * « Non et c’est grâce à ça. » dit-elle en lui montrant son collier. « Bonnie l’a ensorcelée pour moi, afin qu’aucune sorcière à part elle ne puisse me localiser. »
  * « Je vois, tu avais vraiment besoin d’air. » dit-il.
  * « Oh oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.



Elijah remarqua que la visite guidée s’était éloignée, et, quand Elena s’en aperçut à son tour, elle eut une petite moue déçue.

  * « Oh zut, j’ai raté la suite de l’histoire. » se lamenta-t-elle.
  * « Puis-je t’inviter à déjeuner ? » demanda Elijah.



Elena se retourna vivement vers lui, et lui dit :

  * « Mais avec joie ! »



Il lui donna le bras, en parfait gentleman qu’il était, et Elena le prit avec un énorme sourire. Passant devant une poubelle, elle jeta son milk-shake presque finit, et elle suivit Elijah dans un restaurant en bord de plage.

Elena, qui avait assez de sang dans le corps pour tenir une journée entière, commanda une salade tomate-mozzarella en entrée, et des crevettes en sauce avec un soupçon de piment. Elijah commanda la même chose qu’elle, et le serveur s’éclipsa.

  * « Dis-moi Elena, comment t’es-tu retrouvé à vouloir voyager toute seule ? » demanda Elijah.
  * « Eh bien, je commençais à étouffer à Mystic Falls, sans oublier le fait que Damon et Stefan étaient sans cesse en train de me pousser à faire un choix entre eux. Je les aimais tous les deux mais, ma transformation a été si soudaine, que mes sentiments ont été comme, brouillés. » répondit-elle.
  * « Oui, c’est ce qui se passe très souvent chez de nouveaux vampires. » dit-il.
  * « J’avais eu du mal à me faire à l’idée que Damon avait joué avec mon esprit deux fois, m’obligeant à oublier deux moments importants de ma vie, et ma relation avec Stefan ne s’est pas amélioré. » continua-t-elle d’expliquer. « J’étais perdue et puis, le lycée touchait à sa fin. Caroline était partie avec Klaus, Matt avait l’intention de rejoindre Rebekah, et mon frère et ma meilleure amie voulaient repartir de zéro en changeant de ville. Je me serai retrouvée seule avec deux frères amoureux de moi, mais Bonnie est venue à mon secours et elle m’a conseillé de partir loin d’eux, alors elle m’a aidé à partir sans laisser de trace, et me voilà aujourd’hui à discuter avec un vrai gentleman, sur une plage à Hawaii. »



Elijah sourit à cette remarque.

  * « Et, tu ne regrettes pas de les avoir laissés derrière toi ? » demanda-t-il alors que le serveur vint leur porter leurs entrées.
  * « Non, c’est la meilleure décision que j’ai prise de toute ma vie. » répondit-elle.
  * « J’en suis heureux, je veux dire, tu es plus épanouie. » expliqua-t-il.



Elena lui sourit sincèrement, et fut plus qu’heureuse d’être avec Elijah en ce moment même. Ils mangèrent leurs plats, évitant de parler de Stefan et Damon.

Après le repas, ils marchèrent le long de la plage, et Elena avait enlevé ses tongs, et s’était accroché au bras d’Elijah

  * « As-tu déjà visité les montagnes d’Hawaii ? » demanda Elena.
  * « Bien sûr, plusieurs fois même. » répondit-il.
  * « Pourrais-tu m’y emmener demain ? On pourrait y passer la journée et y pique-niquer. » proposa-t-elle.
  * « Ce sera avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Gilbert. » accepta-t-il.



Le soir, il l’emmena de nouveau manger au restaurant, puis, il l’accompagna à son hôtel, mais il dit, une fois sur le pas de sa porte :

  * « Au lieu de payer une chambre d’hôtel, accepterais-tu de venir chez moi ? C’est assez grand et je me sens un petit peu seul. Un peu de compagnie me ferait le plus grand bien. »



Elena ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et répondit :

  * « Attends-moi ici. »



Elle ne mit que cinq minutes à rassembler ses affaires, ce qui amusa l’Originel, puis, après qu’Elijah, en gentleman parfait, paya la note d’Elena, ils quittèrent l’hôtel et Elijah les conduisit jusqu’à sa villa en bord de plage, à quelques kilomètres de _Waikiki Beach_.

  * « Tu habites là ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui ! » répondit-il simplement.
  * « Wow, et moi qui pensais que seul Klaus aimait le luxe. » le taquina-t-elle



Elijah fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière d’Elena, lui tendant la main, qu’elle prit.

  * « Quand on a frôlé cette Terre pendant plus d’un millénaire, on a un certain sens du goût, et nous aimons le confort. » lui dit-il.



Elena eut un petit rire et descendit de la voiture. Elle prit ses bagages avec l’aide de son hôte, et le suivit à l’intérieur. Il la conduisit dans une chambre, qui donnait directement sur l’océan. Elena posa ses valises près d’un immense lit deux places et alla à la fenêtre, regarder au dehors. C’était magnifique. L’océan était calme et seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre. Elle sentit la présence d’Elijah à ses côtés, et elle ferma les yeux pour respirer l’air marin. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

  * « Hum, ce que ça fait du bien un peu de calme et de tranquillité. » soupira Elena.
  * « Je te l’accorde, et c’est pour cette raison que j’ai acheté cette maison, et aussi pour la vue. » dit Elijah.
  * « Merci, de m’avoir invité à venir ici, j’apprécie. » dit-elle en le regardant.
  * « C’est un plaisir. » dit-il d’une voix incroyablement sexy.



Elena se sentit attiré par son regard gris perçant. C’était comme si elle était face à un aimant, car son corps tout entier se rapprocha d’Elijah, et elle due se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres. La tension montait dans la pièce. La tension mais aussi la tentation. La tentation pour la jeune vampire et pour l’Originel de franchir les limites de leur amitié.

  * « Elena, arrête… » lui dit Elijah d’une voix basse.



Il posa sa main sur celle que la jeune fille avait posée sur sa joue.

  * « Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? » chuchota-t-elle.
  * « Si, j’en meurs d’envie, mais on ne doit pas. » répondit-il sur le même ton qu’elle.



Tout le corps de l’Originel était tendu, mais aussi inexorablement empli de désir pour cette femme, dont il était tombé sous le charme à leur première rencontre.

  * « Pourquoi on ne devrait pas ? » demanda Elena.



Elle n’avait qu’une envie, qu’Elijah l’embrasse, qu’il la prenne dans ses bras et qu’il l’embrasse jusqu’à en perdre haleine. Qu’il la prenne dans ses bras pendant qu’elle s’endormirait, et qu’elle se réveille dans ses bras le lendemain.

  * « Ce ne serait pas bien. » dit-il.
  * « Au contraire, je suis certaine que ce sera fabuleux, et j’en ai très envie, surtout depuis que je t’ai revu. » avoua-t-elle. « Embrasse-moi Elijah. »
  * « Non ! » répondit-il.
  * « S’il te plaît, prends-moi dans tes bras. » le supplia-t-elle. « Embrasse-moi. »
  * « Non ! » répéta-t-il.
  * « Ne me repousse pas, je t’en prie. » fit-elle d’un ton presque désespéré.
  * « Ce n’est pas ce que je fais, je t’empêche simplement de commettre une erreur. » dit-il.



Il l’embrassa sur le front, puis dit :

  * « Bonne nuit Elena ! »



Avant de s’éclipser de la chambre, et de laisser Elena complètement désemparée.

L’Originel s’enferma dans sa chambre, enfin, dans sa salle de bain plus tôt, et fila sous la douche et il fit couler l’eau froide. La proximité du corps d’Elena contre le sien l’avait plus que troublé. Oh qu’il aurait aimé la plaquer contre un mur et lui faire l’amour, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il la voulait, oh oui il la voulait, mais il _ne pouvait pas._

Quant à Elena, elle n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle voulait Elijah, et le revoir avait fait ressurgir les sentiments qu’elle avait pour lui, et elle était bien plus que décider à le lui faire comprendre. Lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne regretterait aucune de ses décisions. Elle vit avec plaisir que sa chambre était équipée d’une salle de bain, et elle se faufila dans un bon bain bien chaud parfumée à la vanille, qui la détendit.

_Le lendemain matin !_

Vêtue d’un short beige, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, d’un débardeur léger et d’une paire de baskets neuves, Elena arriva dans la cuisine. Si aujourd’hui, pendant leur visite des montagnes d’Hawaii, Elijah ne se décidait pas à, ne serait-ce qu’accepter les sentiments qu’elle avait pour lui et inversement, et bien elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Tant pis si cela sonnait comme du chantage, elle n’en avait plus rien à faire. Ses retrouvailles impromptues avec Elijah lui avaient ouvert les yeux : ce n’était pas d’un des deux frère Salvatore dont elle avait besoin, mais d’un homme, un vrai, et Elijah était un homme qui avait un millénaire d’expérience, et il saurait la guider, l’aider, et l’aimer à travers sa vie de vampire.

Elijah, qui avait aussi opté pour un short, d’un débardeur et d’une chemise qu’il laissa ouverte, se trouvait dans la cuisine et terminait le sac de provisions pour leur journée, si jamais ils avaient envie de nourriture humaine.

  * « Bonjour Elijah ! » le salua Elena en entrant dans la grande cuisine de la maison.



Elle ouvrit un réfrigérateur et fut satisfaite de trouver des poches de sang. Elle en prit une, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle vit qu’Elijah avait la mâchoire serrée, et que son regard faisait des vas et viens entre un sac à dos posé sur le plan de travail, et les jambes d’Elena. Cette dernière se hissa sur le plan de travail, faisant celle qui n’avait rien vu.

  * « Tu ne me dis pas bonjour parce que t’es fâché contre moi ? » demanda-t-elle en sirotant sa poche de sang.
  * « Oh euh, bonjour Elena, et non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. » répondit-il.
  * « Super ! » sourit-elle. « Bon, on peut y aller ? »
  * « Oui, tout est fin prêt. » dit-il.



Elena sauta du plan de travail et prit l’un des deux sacs à dos rempli de nourriture, de poche de sang et d’une couverture de pique-nique.

Gravissant avec facilité la montagne qui bordait _Waikiki Beach_ , Elena marchait près d’Elijah, quand ils arrivèrent au sommet d’un sentier, et la vue fut époustouflante.

  * « Wow ! » fit Elena en admirant le paysage.



Il n’y avait pratiquement que des arbres à des kilomètres à la ronde, et c’est à peine si on pouvait voir l’océan ou la ville.

  * « Le temps est parfait pour un pique-nique. » dit Elijah en posant le sac qu’il portait.
  * _« Ou bien pour que je puisse enfin te faire céder. » pensa Elena._



Elle aida Elijah à mettre la petite couverture de pique-nique sur l’herbe, et, bien que n’ayant pas vraiment faim, Elena regarda toutes les petites choses qu’Elijah semblait avoir préparé lui-même.

  * « Merci ! » lui dit-elle en souriant alors qu’il lui tendit un sandwich et une bouteille d’eau.
  * « Je t’en prie ! » répondit-il.



Elena décida de jouer un peu avec les nerfs d’Elijah en les mettant à rude épreuve, alors elle s’allongea sur le ventre et ramena ses jambes en arrière, les croisant dans le vide. Elle déballa son sandwich en prenant son temps, et elle pouvait clairement sentir le regard d’Elijah sur elle.

Pourquoi lui infligeait-elle ce supplice ? Il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessuset la prendre sur le champ. Il la vit croquer dans son sandwich, et elle ramena ses cheveux sur un seul côté. Des cheveux qu’elle avait détachés. Il crut voir l’ombre d’un sourire se former sur son visage, et il put clairement comprendre que tout ceci était un jeu de séduction. Elle voulait le faire craquer, et il pourrait, mais il ne voulait pas qu’elle regrette quoi que ce soit entre eux, alors il détourna le regard, s’appuya sur un coude et dégusta quelques litchis, dont le goût sucré lui rappela celui du sang.

  * « Hum, depuis combien de temps t’es à Hawaii ? Je te demande ça parce que, je suis arrivé il y a trois semaines et je t’aurais repéré depuis longtemps je crois. » demanda Elena.
  * « Je ne suis arrivé qu’il y a deux jours. » répondit Elijah. « Je viens ici une fois par an. »
  * « Oh, d’accord ! » fit-elle simplement, quand elle remarqua qu’il mangeait des litchis. « Tu manges des litchis en traitre. »



Elle se releva sur ses genoux et se plaça tout près d’Elijah, qui dû garder son calme car Elena avait remonté son débardeur sur son ventre.

  * « Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Elena ? » souffla-t-il tout haut.



Elena l’entendit et se dit qu’elle avait assez attendu alors, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et le força à s’allonger complètement. Elle se pencha et l’embrassa, lui arrachant un grognement sourd.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, et elle voulait connaître la saveur de ses baisers alors elle fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres d’Elijah, qui résista.

  * « Elijah… » susurra Elena en collant son bassin au sien. « Je ne regretterais rien de ce qui se passera entre nous, j’en ai autant envie que toi. »
  * « C’est ce que tu dis, mais je suis sûr que t… »



Il fut coupé par la langue d’Elena qui s’était glissé dans sa bouche. La jeune fille avait profité qu’il lui parlait pour faire ce qu’elle avait envie de faire.

Les barrières qu’Elijah s’étaient construites pour résister à la tentation s’affaiblirent à la minute où Elena touchait sa langue de la sienne.

  * « Je te veux Elijah, là, tout de suite. » dit Elena en glissant sa main gauche entre leurs corps.
  * « Non c’est… c’est faux tu…humm… » haleta-t-il.



Il ferma les yeux et sa tête cogna fort le sol sous lui. Elena avait posé la paume de sa main sur le sexe d’Elijah, à travers son short, et elle le lui caressait lentement.

  * « Ça fait une éternité que je n’ai pas fait l’amour, et te revoir a fait remonter en moi les sentiments que j’éprouve pour toi. » l’informa-t-elle, d’une voix suave. « Je sais que tu me veux Elijah, je peux sentir ton regard sur moi quand j’ai le dos tourné, et j’ai besoin d’être avec un homme, d’être avec toi, alors agis en homme et fais-moi l’amour. »



Elijah cru qu’il allait jouir dans son short car les frottements d’Elena ne cessaient de faire augmenter le désir qu’il avait pour elle. Quand elle l’embrassa, il baissa les armes et lui rendit son baiser, ce qui ravit Elena.

  * « Hum, tu vois quand tu veux… » marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche.
  * « Tu es trop belle pour être vraie. » murmura-t-il.
  * « Embrasse-moi. » minauda-t-elle.



Elijah utilisa sa vitesse pour inverser leur place, et pour le plus grand bonheur d’Elena, il se retrouva au-dessus. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, mais la pluie s’abattit sur eux. Elijah fut contraint de mettre fin au baiser, et il se remit sur ses jambes.

  * « Hey, reviens ici ! » lui ordonna Elena.



Avec sa vitesse, Elijah rangea les provisions et tout le reste dans les sacs, et attira Elena dans ses bras, lui volant un baiser langoureux, se moquant de la pluie.

  * « J’ai envie de toi. » dit Elena. « Dis-moi que t’as envie de moi aussi. »
  * « Je ne rêve que de ça, Elena, et nous allons rentrer pour que je puisse te le prouver. » lui dit-il.



Ils prirent chacun un sac et ils s’éclipsèrent à travers les bois. Cela faisait du bien de courir, malgré la pluie, et Elena se sentait libre de toute entrave lorsqu’elle courrait. Elle n’était pas essoufflée, elle ne ressentait plus de fatigue. Tout ça c’était terminé.

Ils ne mirent que cinq minutes pour regagner la maison, et à peine à l’intérieur, Elena laissa tomber son sac à dos et se jeta sur la bouche d’Elijah. Heureusement qu’il avait pensé à tout fermer avant de partir ce matin, car Elijah agrippa les hanches d’Elena et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il s’éclipsa dans la salle de bain du bas. Ils prirent une douche chaude. Leurs mains parcourant le corps de l’autre. Leurs lèvres se perdirent dans un ballet sensuel, et leur désir s’intensifia, mais Elijah ne voulait pas lui faire l’amour sous la douche, ou du moins pas pour leur première fois ensemble.

Elena fut déçue quand Elijah les fit sortir de la douche et l’enroula dans une serviette, mais sa déception fut de courte durée, car il l’emmena dans sa chambre, qui était équipée d’une cheminée. Il posa Elena sur le lit, et alla allumer un feu de cheminée car, même si les vampires ne craignaient plus la température froide ou chaude, ils aimaient le confort et Elijah voulait créer un semblant de romantisme avant de faire l’amour à Elena.

Elena n’avait pas froid mais ne plus sentir les mains d’Elijah sur elle la rendait nerveuse, en manque, alors elle se leva du lit et s’approcha du vampire qui était agenouillé devant le feu. Il alla pour se lever mais quand il tourna la tête après avoir senti la présence d’Elena, il se perdit dans ses yeux marrons et y vit une envie, un désir flamboyant.

Elena l’embrassa avec une passion débordante, à tel point qu’Elijah tomba sur le dos, Elena sur lui. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, qu’elle fit dévier sa bouche sur son torse, qu’elle parsema de baisers et de caresses. Elle approcha dangereusement de son sexe. Elle le savait infiniment gâté par Dame Nature, pour l’avoir vu nu sous la douche, et cela avait donné envie à Elena de le goûter. Mais de le goûter entièrement.

Alors, elle lui enleva la serviette qu’il avait enroulé autour de sa taille, et elle put apercevoir son membre durcit par le plaisir. Elle le prit dans sa main droite, et le caressa lentement, arrachant des petites plaintes appréciatrices au vampire. Elle se pencha et le prit en bouche, non sans appréhension car c’était bien la première fois qu’elle faisait _ça_ à un homme.

Elle se surprit elle-même en s’entendant pousser un long soupir de plaisir, et continua sa douce cajolerie. Entendre les gémissements rauques d’Elijah la convainquit sur le fait qu’elle faisait les choses bien, et elle continua. Encore et encore…

… Jusqu’à ce qu’Elijah lui demande d’arrêter.

Elena arrêta, et se redressa sur ses genoux, et vit qu’Elijah avait mis la serviette sur son sexe pour jouir.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et se rapprocha d’Elijah, entourant ses épaules parfaites de ses petites mains, et lui embrassant le cou.

L’Originel reprit son souffle, puis, il les fit basculer en une seconde et il se retrouva sur Elena. Il la débarrassa de sa serviette, et embrassa la naissance de sa poitrine, malaxant ses seins à mesure qu’il descendit sa bouche plus bas, jusqu’à sa féminité.

Elena se cambra quand Elijah fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres humides. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce qu’il lui faisait. Elle se lécha les lèvres à plusieurs reprises tellement il était doué de sa langue, de sa bouche.

  * « Elijah…surtout ne t’arrête pas… » susurra-t-elle.



Elle fourragea une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, et l’incita à donner plus d’ampleur, plus de force à ce qu’il lui faisait subir. Mais Elena, trop longtemps priver de caresse, ne tarda pas à jouir.

Elijah remonta jusqu’à sa bouche, et l’embrassa pleinement, tandis qu’Elena l’emprisonnait de ses jambes.

  * « Il ne m’aura fallu que quelques heures pour te séduire. » sourit-elle, fière d’elle.
  * « Vous êtes irrésistible, Mademoiselle Gilbert. » dit Elijah.
  * « Tu es, le vampire le plus sexy que j’ai rencontré. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Ce doit être mon grand âge. » plaisanta-t-il.
  * « Oui, ça doit être ça. » pouffa-t-elle.



Elijah la fit taire avec un baiser, qu’elle s’empressa de lui rendre, et il commença à entrer en elle. Elena se moqua de la mince douleur qu’elle ressentait dû au fait qu’elle n’avait pas fait l’amour depuis des lustres. Elle se concentra sur la bouche d’Elijah qui dévorait la sienne, et quand il commença à bouger, elle laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Elijah donna de lent et fluide mouvement de hanche, ce qui fit languir Elena davantage.

Elijah prit les mains d’Elena et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu’elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui.

  * « Je savais que t’étais doué… » dit Elena.



Il crocheta ses deux poignets d’une seule main, et avec sa main droite, Elijah caressa sa peau, et descendit jusqu’à sa jambe gauche. Petit à petit, ses coups de reins se firent plus durs, mais, quand il toucha le point sensible d’Elena, celle-ci mordit la lèvre d’Elijah tellement fort qu’elle le fit saigner. Elle goûta son sang et ses veines apparurent autour de ses yeux. Elle aspira le sang qui coulait de la lèvre d’Elijah, et ce dernier l’embrassa pleinement, permettant à sa petite plaie de se refermer.

  * « Encore ! » quémanda Elena.



Son dos se cambra sous les assauts, et des hanches d’Elijah qui se faisaient de plus en plus dures, et de la bouche du vampire qui cajolait un point précis du cou d’Elena. Elle sentit son orgasme approcher, et les dents d’Elijah qui titillèrent sa peau ne firent qu’augmenter sa température.

Elijah, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la jouissance, sentit Elena se resserrer autour de lui, alors il accéléra ses pénétrations, jusqu’à ce que le point de non-retour les frappe et…

Elijah planta ses crocs dans la chair d’Elena, qui gémit avec force, avant de mordre Elijah à son tour.

Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux, mélangeant leur sang, ainsi que gémissements et grognements sourds.

  * « Et dire qu’hier encore tu ne voulais pas de moi. » dit Elena.
  * « Tu te trompes, j’avais envie de toi mais, ça ne fait qu’un mois que tu as quitté les Salvatore, et j’avais dans la tête que tu les aimais encore, et que tu regretterais n’importe quoi qui se passerait entre nous. » avoua Elijah.
  * « Je ne pense plus à Stefan ni à Damon depuis que je suis à Hawaii, et encore moins depuis que tu es là. » le rassura-t-elle.



Il la regarda avec sa tendresse, son charisme et son charme habituel, puis, lui dit :

  * « Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas. »
  * « Je te le promets, on ne se quittera jamais. » promit-elle. « C’est de toi dont j’ai besoin, et après ce que je viens de vivre, comment veux-tu que je te quitte ? »



Elijah se mit à rire doucement, au grand étonnement d’Elena.

  * « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Rien, c’est juste que je n’ai pas souvent eu l’occasion de t’entendre rire, ça fait bizarre, et ça me plaît. » répondit-elle en lui touchant la joue.
  * « Petite question, Mademoiselle Gilbert. » fit-il. « Êtes-vous prête pour une seconde manche encore plus torride ? »
  * « Ouh, mais je n’attends que ça, Monsieur Mikaelson. » rit-elle.



Elijah l’embrassa amoureusement et remua une nouvelle fois ses hanches.

_Le soir !_

Après une douche, _encore_ , et après avoir mangé bien que ce n’était pas nécessaire, Elijah avait pris Elena dans ses bras et l’avait ramené dans sa chambre. Ils étaient dans le grand lit d’Elijah, en simple sous-vêtements afin de ne pas se sauter dessus comme des lapins, et ils ne faisaient que s’embrasser et se câliner tout en riant.

  * « Ton lit est super confortable, plus que celui où j’ai dormi hier. » dit Elena.
  * « Il y a possibilité pour que tu viennes t’installer définitivement dans ma chambre. » dit Elijah.
  * « Et que dois-je faire pour cela ? Devenir encore plus coquine ? » susurra-t-elle en grimpant sur lui.
  * « Absolument. » approuva-t-il.
  * « Je pourrais aussi, te faire plein de vilaine chose. » ronronna-t-elle.



Elle embrassa son torse et colla son bassin au sien.

  * « Comme ceci, par exemple… » dit-elle. « Ou encore ça… »



Elle lécha sa peau à plusieurs reprises et remonta jusqu’à son cou, et elle lui mordilla le lobe de l’oreille.

  * « Oui, comme ça c’est très bien. » apprécia-t-il.
  * « Tu aimes ? » lui chuchota-t-elle.
  * « Beaucoup ! » dit-il. « Continue, mais de l’autre côté. »



Elena changea de côté et cajola son autre oreille, et Elijah ferma les yeux sous la sensation plus que plaisante que lui procurait les caresses de son amante. Ils furent coupés dans leurs ébats par la sonnerie d’un téléphone, mais aucun d’eux n’y prêta vraiment attention, et Elena s’empara du téléphone qui sonnait sur la table de nuit, sans quitter Elijah du regard, qui lui, caressait les cuisses d’Elena.

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« Elijah, c’est toi ? »_
  * « Non, il est un petit peu occupé pour le moment. »
  * _« Elena ? »_
  * _«_ Klaus ? »
  * _« Qu’est-ce que tu fous avec le téléphone de mon frère ? »_



Elijah s’empara du téléphone, tandis qu’Elena fit un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la situation.

  * « Bonsoir Niklaus ! »
  * _« Elijah mon frère, que fait la charmante Elena en ta compagnie ? »_



Elena pouvait entendre clairement le ton curieux de Klaus au travers du téléphone. Elle décida de s’amuser un peu et d’embêter Elijah, alors elle lui caressa lentement le torse, pendant que l’Originel était avec son frère au téléphone.

  * « Eh bien, nous nous sommes croisés à Hawaii hier et, nous avons passé du temps ensemble et… »
  * « _Et ? »_



Elijah se mordit le poing car Elena était en train de faire glisser sa langue entre ses abdominaux qui étaient magnifiquement sculptés, et elle se rapprochait dangereusement de son sexe qui commençait à durcir.

  * _« Elijah ? Tu es toujours là ? »_
  * « Oui euh, disons que nous… nous… nous sommes euh… »
  * _« Je rêve, ou tu bégayes ? »_



Klaus se mit à rire, et Elena l’entendit, mais ne fit pas attention au regard incendiaire que lui lançait Elijah. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur son boxer, et frotta lentement contre son sexe. Elijah tenta de cacher une plainte rauque, mais malheureusement pour lui…

  * _« Elijah tu commences vraiment à me faire peur. Il se passe quoi à Hawaii avec Elena exactement ? »_



Ayant pitié de son vampire, Elena vint à son secours et s’empara du téléphone, non sans coller à nouveau son bassin fortement contre celui d’Elijah, qui siffla entre ses dents.

  * « Puisque tu veux tout savoir, sache que je suis ta belle-sœur à présent, Salut Caroline de ma part, bye bye. »



Et elle raccrocha, et reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit.

  * « Bon, où en étions-nous avant que ton frère ne nous interrompe ? » dit Elena d’une voix suave.
  * « Oh tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de me faire. » dit-il à son tour.
  * « Ouh j’ai peur ! » dit-elle en faisant semblant de trembler.



Un grondement sourd roula dans la poitrine d’Elijah, mais Elena se sentit plus excitée qu’effrayée. Elijah les fit basculer et il se retrouva au-dessus d’elle, plaquant son corps au sien.

  * « C’est toi qui l’auras voulu. » la prévint-il.
  * « Montre ce que t’as, beau gosse. » le défi-t-elle.



_Trois mois plus tard !_

Toujours à Hawaii, car Elena ne voulait plus en partir, ou du moins pas dans l’immédiat, les nouveaux amants ne pouvaient plus se passer l’un de l’autre. Elena avait appelé Bonnie en lui racontant tout ce qui c’était passé depuis son départ de Mystic Falls jusqu’à sa rencontre avec Elijah, et elle avait décidé d’enlever le collier et de le ranger précieusement dans une boîte. Après tout, avec Elijah, que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

Ça faisait plus d’un mois qu’elle avait enlevé le collier ensorcelé, et pour l’instant, aucun vampire ne l’avait retrouvé. Elle était bien avec Elijah. Mieux : elle était amoureuse de lui.

Elle lui préparait un petit dîner en tête-à-tête chez eux. Elle avait dressé la table, fermé les fenêtres et les volets car une tempête avait été annoncé, et Elijah n’était pas encore rentré de son rendez-vous professionnel.

Elle sortit le plat du four, un rôti accompagné de pomme de terre frite, qu’elle déposa sur le plan de travail, quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit.

  * _« Elena ? » fit la voix d’Elijah._



Cette dernière sourit, enleva ses gants de cuisine, et dès qu’Elijah entra dans la cuisine, il s’arrêta sur le seuil, apercevant la table dressée, sentant la délicieuse odeur de nourriture bien cuite, et surtout, quand Elena se plaça devant lui, elle enleva d’un geste son tablier, et elle apparut dans une magnifique robe dos-nu noire, et qui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Les talons aiguilles qu’elle portait étaient assez hauts. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignons, et quelques mèches s’échappaient autour de son visage, et son maquillage était superbe. Simple, mais magnifique.

  * « Bonsoir vous ! » lui sourit-elle.
  * « Quelle agréable surprise. » dit-il en s’avançant vers elle.
  * « La robe vous plaît, Monsieur Mikaelson ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.
  * « Elle vous va à ravir, Mademoiselle Gilbert. » répondit-il.



Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et l’embrassa tendrement.

  * « On va se comporter comme un couple tout à fait normal pour une soirée, enfin, le temps d’un repas, et après tu pourras me faire l’amour comme une bête. » dit-elle avant de rire.
  * « Très bon programme. » dit-il en entourant sa taille.
  * « Je savais que ça te plairait, et j’ai une chose très importante à te dire. »
  * « Je t’écoute ! » dit-il très sérieusement.
  * « Je t’aime, Elijah, et je veux passer l’éternité à tes côtés. » déclara-t-elle.



Elijah posa son front contre celui d’Elena et ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant. Elle venait de lui dire ce qu’il mourrait d’envie de lui dire depuis des semaines, mais n’avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire.

  * « Dis-moi que tu m’aimes aussi, Elijah. » dit-elle sur un ton presque suppliant.
  * « Je t’aime aussi Elena, à un point que tu ne peux même pas l’imaginer. » souffla-t-il. « J’avais envie de te le dire il y a des semaines, mais je ne pouvais pas, j’avais peur que tu ne m’aimes pas. »



Elena mit fin à ses doutes et l’embrassa avec une tendresse et un amour infini. Jamais, même avec Stefan, elle n’avait aimé avec une telle intensité. Elijah était l’homme, enfin le vampire de sa vie.

  * « Tu n’as aucune crainte à avoir. » dit-elle en mettant fin au baiser. « Je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé auparavant. »
  * « Tu as ma parole, Elena, jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Je te protègerais, et tu n’auras jamais à te soucier de quoi que ce soit. » lui promit-il.
  * « Je le sais. » sourit-elle.



Ils échangèrent à nouveau un doux baiser avant de passer à table. Elijah coupa la viande, et pendant le repas, il ne quitta pas Elena du regard. Ils mangèrent tout en buvant du vin, et ils ne parlèrent de rien d’autre que de la vie qui s’offrait à eux, ensemble.

Après le repas, ils mirent de l’ordre à la cuisine avant d’éteindre toutes les lumières et de se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter à l’étage. Devant la porte de leur chambre, Elena tira sur la cravate d’Elijah – qui avait dû porter un costume de rigueur pour un rendez-vous important, et l’embrassa. Elijah lui agrippa les hanches et la souleva, et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Les vêtements rejoignirent vite le sol, ne laissant les deux vampires qu’en sous-vêtements. Les mains d’Elijah sur le corps d’Elena se firent plus pressantes. Il lui ôta son soutien-gorge. Il l’installa au milieu du lit, sous les couvertures, et Elena fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse pour atteindre son boxer qui lui moulait parfaitement ses fesses et son… Elle déchira le tissu, et Elijah fit la même chose avec le dernier rempart de son impatiente compagne. Cette dernière détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Oui, elle ressemblait bien à Tatia et Katerina, mais elle leur était supérieure sur tous les points.

Elijah se plaça entre ses jambes, et, capturant la bouche d’Elena tendrement, il entra en elle tout en douceur également. Ils s’étaient avoués leurs sentiments mutuellement, et Elijah voulait poursuivre le romantisme qu’Elena avait créée, alors il bougea lentement, sans être brusque, sans être agressif ou trop passionné. Il voulait que cela soit parfait.

Elena ne chercha pas à le faire accélérer ou à lui dire d’aller plus vite, plus fort, comme elle en avait l’habitude. Cette tendresse que lui procurait Elijah, elle ne pouvait s’en passer. Il fit de long vas et viens, et Elena caressait son torse avant de faire passer ses mains derrière le dos d’Elijah et de l’attirer un peu plus vers elle, calquant leurs corps dans un parfait ensemble.

Ils firent l’amour avec tendresse et passion, démontrant à chacun l’amour que l’un avait pour l’autre.

Ni Elena ni Elijah n’avaient remarqués que le volet de la chambre était à moitié fermé, et donc qu’une silhouette les observait à travers la baie vitrée. La fameuse silhouette, qui se moqua de la pluie et du vent qui s’était mis à frapper Hawaii, sortit un téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro, et la personne à l’autre bout du fil décrocha :

  * _« Allô ? »_
  * _«_ Je l’ai trouvé, et elle n’est pas si seule qu’on le pensait. »



Le lendemain matin, Elijah avait revêtu un costume pour partir au rendez-vous qu’il devait conclure pour une affaire importante. Elena, vêtue d’une jupe et d’un bustier, sortit de la maison pour embrasser Elijah.

  * « Tu reviens vite, d’accord ? » dit-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien.
  * « Je me dépêche. » dit-il en l’embrassant.
  * « Hum, on pourrait aller à Paris ? J’ai très envie de voir Caroline. » demanda Elena.
  * « Bien sûr, quand veux-tu y aller ? » voulut-il savoir.
  * « Quand auras-tu finit tes petites affaires ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « D’ici demain, si le rendez-vous d’aujourd’hui se passe bien. » répondit-il.
  * « Alors, après que tu auras finis. » dit-elle.
  * « Je m’occupe de tout. » dit-il avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.
  * « Je t’aime. » chuchota-t-elle.
  * « Je t’aime encore plus. » dit-il sur le même ton qu’elle.
  * « Ça m’étonnerait ! » rit-elle.



Après un dernier baiser, Elijah monta dans sa voiture et s’en alla. Elena, le visage radieux, retourna dans la maison qu’elle partageait avec cet homme fabuleux et dont elle était complètement amoureuse.

Vidant une poche de sang, Elena décida de mettre un peu d’ordre dans la maison, même si celle-ci était déjà bien nickel, Elijah étant un maniaque de la propreté, mais elle s’ennuyait sans son vampire alors il fallait bien qu’elle s’occupe le temps qu’il revienne.

Ensuite, elle se cala sur le canapé avec un bouquin. Elijah avait une pièce remplit de livres qu’il avait depuis des décennies, que dire, des siècles, et Elena l’étoffait de temps en temps avec des romans plus récent. Soudain, alors qu’elle lisait un passage particulièrement émouvant, un bruit sur la terrasse de la villa attira son attention. Elle avait laissé la baie vitrée du salon ouverte afin de laisser l’air frais entrer, alors, mettant ses sens vampiriques en alerte, elle se leva et alla vers la terrasse. Elle se retourna d’un geste vif, et se retrouva face à :

  * « Damon ! »



Il était toujours habillé de noir. Ça devenait déprimant à force.

  * « Salut Elena ! » dit-il de sa voix railleuse.
  * « Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je t’aurais bien dit de quitter Elijah, mais tu ne le feras pas alors, je vais te ramener de force. » fit-il en souriant.
  * « De force ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends Damon ? T’es jaloux que je ne t’ai pas choisi, c’est ça ? » claqua-t-elle.
  * « J’aurais encore préféré te voir roucouler avec mon frère plutôt qu’avec un Originel. » contra-t-il.



Il avait fermé son visage de toute expression à la réplique d’Elena.

  * « Si je suis parti de Mystic Falls, c’était bien pour qu’on me foute la paix, toi et Stefan y compris. » dit Elena.
  * « Et je te retrouve quatre mois plus tard en train de te taper Elijah. » rétorqua Damon. « Tu parles d’une isolation. »
  * « Je voulais que _TOI_ et _STEFAN_ me foutiez la paix. Vous étiez tout le temps en train de me mettre au pied du mur pour que je choisisse l’un de vous d’eux. Je suis parti pour avoir la paix _ET_ pour faire le point. J’ai rencontré Elijah par hasard et j’en suis tombée amoureuse, et c’est lui que j’ai choisis, Damon. Je choisis de vivre avec Elijah, que ça te plaise ou non. » s’écria-t-elle.
  * « Je ne te laisserais pas faire. » cracha Damon.
  * « T’es pas mon père Damon, et tu n’as aucun droit de décider quoi faire de ma vie. » dit Elena, d’une voix plus calme.



Damon n’avait pas envie d’abandonner. Il aimait Elena et il avait bien l’intention de la faire revenir à la raison. Pour lui, Elijah avait dû lui faire un truc, il avait dû l’hypnotiser ou quelque chose pour qu’elle lui tombe dans les bras.

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait, Elena ? » demanda Damon, d’un ton ferme.
  * « Il ne m’a rien fait, à part être un parfait gentleman et me laisser faire _mes choix._ Il n’est pas toi, il ne force pas les gens à faire ce qu’il veut. » répondit Elena.
  * « Tu m’en veux toujours, c’est ça ? » comprit-il.
  * « Oui Damon, je t’en veux toujours et je t’en voudrais encore pendant des années. Tu as effacé des choses de ma mémoire, tu as manipulé mes souvenirs, et ça jamais je te le pardonnerais. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Reviens à Mystic Falls, Elena. » gronda-t-il.
  * « Tu rêves Damon, si je suis parti de cette ville, ce n’est certainement pas pour y retourner, et puis mon frère et tout le monde est partit de là-bas. » réfuta-t-elle.
  * « Ne m’oblige pas utiliser la force. » menaça-t-il.
  * « Ne me menace pas, Damon. » le prévint-elle. « Je ne t’aime plus, et je n’aime plus Stefan. C’est Elijah dont je suis amoureuse et j’ai bien l’intention de rester avec lui, alors maintenant va-t’en, et ne viens plus m’emmerder. »



Elle le contourna et s’apprêta à ouvrir la porte d’entrée pour qu’il puisse s’en aller, mais elle fut plaquée contre la porte, le bras de Damon qui comprimait sa gorge.

  * « Damon… arrête… » suffoqua-t-elle.
  * « Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Elena, il est hors de question que je te laisse avec un Originel. » dit-il.
  * « Et quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si toi tu ne peux pas m’avoir alors personne ne m’aura, c’est ça ? »



Damon fut pris de court par cette réplique, mais il put à peine ouvrir la bouche, qu’une forte poigne lui agrippa l’épaule, et le vampire fut projeté loin d’Elena, qui glissa le long du mur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, une main sur la gorge.

Elijah servait de rempart entre Elena et Damon. Il était rentré plus tôt que prévu de son rendez-vous, qui s’était aussi terminé plus tôt.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui te permets de venir chez moi et d’agresser Elena, Damon ? » demanda Elijah, d’une voix étrangement calme.
  * « Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. » dit Damon.
  * « Ne m’oblige pas à faire une chose regrettable. » le prévint Elijah. « Elena est avec moi parce qu’elle le veut bien, je ne l’ai forcé en rien à se mettre en couple avec moi. »
  * « Je ne vous crois pas. » cracha Damon.



Elijah n’esquissa aucun mouvement, même quand Damon s’élança sur lui. Avant qu’il n’arrive sur l’Originel, Damon se tint la tête entre les mains et s’écroula sous la douleur. Une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’année entra dans la maison par la baie vitrée. Métisse, brune et vêtue d’une robe de plage, elle était concentrée sur Damon, tandis que Stefan entra à son tour, mais n’esquissa aucun geste.

  * « Comme je te l’ai expliqué Stefan, il y a moins de cinq minutes, Elena est avec moi de son plein gré, et si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, je vais la laisser parler elle-même. » dit Elijah.



Il aida Elena à se remettre sur ses jambes, et il lui caressa la joue. Elena se laissa cajoler un moment, avant qu’elle ne se mette face à Stefan et Damon, qui avait cessé de crier sous la douleur. La jeune fille métisse avait dû cesser de lui administrer l’anévrisme, mais elle restait sur ses gardes.

  * « Stefan, je vais te dire exactement ce que j’ai dit à Damon. » dit Elena. « Je ne vous aime plus, j’aime Elijah, et je ne changerais pas d’avis. J’ai vraiment cru pouvoir faire un choix entre vous deux, mais depuis ma transformation je ne savais plus quoi faire, surtout après avoir su que Damon me connaissait avant toi, Stefan, et vous êtes devenus insupportable, tellement insupportable que j’ai suivis les conseils de Bonnie et j’ai pris mes distances. C’est ce que j’ai fait, et mon choix c’est Elijah. »



Elle fit une petite pause. Damon avait la tête de quelqu’un qui s’apprêtait à tuer le premier venu, et Stefan, et bien, il était triste mais, contrairement à son frère, il était prêt à respecter la décision d’Elena.

  * « Si vous m’aimez vraiment, comme vous le dites, alors vous me laisserez en paix, tous les deux. »
  * « Pas question ! » gronda Damon en se relevant.
  * « Stefan, s’il te plaît, laissez-moi tranquille. » le supplia-t-elle.



Stefan, qui n’avait pas dit un mot, se contenta d’acquiescer de la tête. Il s’approcha de Damon et le prit par l’épaule, et s’éclipsa hors de la propriété d’Elijah.

La jeune femme, qui fut remercié par Elijah, s’en alla elle aussi.

Elena était allongée dans son lit après avoir allumé la cheminée, qui diffusait une douce chaleur dans la chambre. Elijah et elle ne partaient que le lendemain dans la soirée pour Paris, mais elle avait été chamboulée par sa rencontre un peu trop musclée avec Damon, qui avait osé lever la main sur elle, et la menacer. Jamais elle ne l’avait vu aussi en colère contre elle, et c’était la première fois qu’il la _« frappait »_.

Elle sentit le lit s’affaisser, et le bras d’Elijah s’enroula autour d’elle. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre lui, et il lui embrassa l’épaule. Elena sourit, et soupira de bonheur, et elle en oublia complètement Damon et Stefan quand Elijah lui embrassa le cou, tout en lui caressant les jambes.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et il captura sa bouche.

_Deux jours plus tard._

_Paris !_

Caroline voulait aller se coucher depuis plus d’une heure déjà, mais Klaus l’avait prié de rester éveillée, sans lui dire pourquoi.

  * « Il est tard chéri, allez viens au lit avec moi. » geignit Caroline.
  * « Pas encore ! » lui dit Klaus.



Caroline, qui portait un peignoir en soie pour cacher sa peau à moitié dénudée – aussi à la demande de Klaus – se planta devant l’hybride et ouvrit son peignoir, attirant l’attention de Klaus.

  * « Si tu viens au lit avec moi, je serais très gentille, et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. » le chauffa-t-elle.
  * « C’est très tentant ma douce, mais… » dit-il avant de l’agripper par les hanches et de la ramener sur lui. « … il va te falloir patienter encore un peu. »
  * « Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant une moue de petite fille.
  * « Tu le découvriras dans dix minutes. » répondit-il.
  * « Je peux au moins t’embrasser ? » voulut-elle savoir.



Klaus prit le visage de Caroline en coupe et l’embrassa langoureusement, ce qui eut pour effet d’augmenter le désir de la jeune fille. Ils s’embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes, quand Klaus stoppa le baiser.

  * « Va vite mettre quelque chose qui couvre ta peau ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes, et ce ne serait pas bien devant nos invités. » lui dit-il.
  * « D’accord ! » bouda-t-elle en se levant.



Elle monta dans leur chambre pour s’habiller plus correctement, tandis que Klaus alla accueillir les personnes qui venaient de se garer devant chez lui.

Elijah et Elena sortirent d’une Berline Noire.

  * « Elena, permets-moi de te dire que tu es bien plus radieuse aux bras de mon frère plutôt que, tu-sais-qui. » dit Klaus.
  * « J’enterre la hache de guerre entre nous pour Caroline. » le prévint Elena.
  * « Mais je le sais bien, et j’ai déjà promis à Caroline de ne plus jamais tenter quoi que ce soit contre toi, sinon elle ne serait pas avec moi aujourd’hui. » poursuivit Klaus.
  * « Bien, puisque nous sommes d’accord, permets-moi de te remercier de nous accueillir chez toi. » dit Elena.



Klaus lui fit une petite révérence, et donna une accolade fraternelle à Elijah, qui le lui rendit.

  * _« Nik, t’es où ? » fit la voix de Caroline._
  * « J’arrive ma douce. » lui répondit-il, avant de regarder Elena. « Tu peux la rejoindre, elle ne sait pas que tu es là. »



Elena se hâta dans la maison, et au bout de quelques secondes, les deux frères entendirent…

  * _« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_



Après des retrouvailles joyeuses entre Elena et Caroline, et surtout après qu’elles eurent passés plus d’une heure à discuter, Elijah put enfin récupérer Elena et l’emmener dans la chambre que leur avait préparée Klaus.

Quand Klaus était rentré dans sa chambre, Caroline l’avait attrapée par le bras et l’avait poussé sur le lit, puis s’était assise sur lui, de nouveau en sous-vêtement.

  * « T’es vraiment le meilleur Nik, et je vais te faire passer une nuit fabuleuse. » lui susurra-t-elle avant de l’embrasser.



_Trois ans plus tard !_

Elena était plus heureuse que jamais en cet instant. Elijah l’avait emmené passer un mois entier au Portugal, et, sur la plage privée qui bordait leur hacienda, les deux amants échangeaient leurs vœux.

Elena portait une très belle robe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu’aux chevilles, et dont les bretelles fines soulignaient ses épaules. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient par la fine brise marine.

Elijah portait un très beau costume blanc et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux toujours coupés courts car Elena le préférait comme ça.

Klaus et Kol à ses côtés en tant que témoins, eux aussi vêtus de blanc.

Bonnie et Caroline aux côtés d’Elena en tant que demoiselles d’Elena, toutes deux vêtues d’une robe beige.

Jeremy, Rebekah, Matt et Marina, la fiancée de Kol, présents aussi à la cérémonie, tout aussi magnifique, assistaient à l’échange des vœux.

Elena et Elijah scellèrent leur union par un baiser.

Caroline sécha une petite larme, émue et surtout, se rappelant le jour de son propre mariage avec Klaus un an plus tôt.

  * « Je m’étais promis de pas pleurer. » dit-elle en essuyant sa larme.
  * « Moi aussi ! » dit Bonnie en l’imitant.



Bonnie était enceinte de quatre mois et ça ne l’avait pas empêché de faire tout le voyage depuis Denver. Avec Jeremy, ils avaient décidé de rester au Portugal jusqu’à la naissance de leur enfant.

Matt était devenu un vampire, mais avec Rebekah, ils avaient préféré attendre un peu avant de se marier, voulant profiter l’un de l’autre pleinement avant de se plonger dans des préparatifs qui prendraient du temps.

Quant à Kol, il avait rencontré Marina en Espagne, et il en était tombé littéralement amoureux. Elle savait ce qu’il était, mais n’était pas encore prête à être transformé. Ou du moins, pas encore !

Elijah et Elena mirent fin à leur baiser, et ils se sourirent, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et de joie indéfinissable.

FIN !!!


End file.
